Chapter 1: Introduction of Pearl
Info Characters involved in this Episode Introduction of Pearl A young lady stands in her bedroom. Today, May 1st is her birthday. Today she is 18 years old. What is this young lady's name ? Her name is PEARL SHINJUKAWA. She lives in New York. She has a loving mother. She has an annoying aunt who loves to throw pie at her for no damn reason. Some likes Pearl has are girly feminist movies. She liked a female character being in the spot light of the movie. She as well enjoys all female AU's of her favorite series. It's interesting to see all the males females because females are beautiful though Pearl likes men. Pearl as well liked magical stuff. She also likes to play video games sometimes. Now we're done with introducing her. What's this 18 year old girl gonna do ? First thing Pearl does is she goes downstairs. It was a Friday YES FINALLY. She had to go to school. She hates it! She had to wake up at 5:30 in the morning. It was annoying because she only slepted for 4 hours as she falls asleep at 1 o'clock in the morning. She didn't know why. School started at 6:45 in the morning. Uggggh! And it ended at 4:30 in the evening or afternoon...WHATEVER! School sucked! It was to damn long! Pearl had to wake up at 5:30 in the morning. She as well had no friends. Yeah.... She also had 13 fucking classes. FIRST PERIOD: Art class (She sucked at drawing) SECOND PERIOD: Government (Class was to hard for her) THIRD PERIOD: Biology (Pearl already knows how babies are made) FOURTH PERIOD: Read 180 (Pearl was a senior in high school. The class she was taking is for freshman and sophomores) FIFTH PERIOD: Lunch (Her least favorite class. I mean she gets to eat but she sat by herself at lunch. People liked to throw food at her. Lunch made her feel like shit) SIXTH AND SEVENTH PERIOD: Reading 3 (She liked reading so this was her favorite class. Her crush was in there too so she loved the class alot) EIGHTH PERIOD: Study Hall NINTH PERIOD: Advisory (Boring useless class) TENTH PERIOD: Weight lifting (This class was easy ya just lift weights) ELEVENTH PERIOD: ALGEBRA (Oh how fun she hated math) TWELFTH AND THIRTEENTH PERIOD: Another study hall. Yep these were all her classes...how fun Anyways Pearl gets herself some breakfast then decides to walk to school. She usually rode a bus but she hated it. There was a kid that always fucking farted and it smelled gross. There was an annoying kid who'd listen to terrible music. Plus the bus was always late. So you preferred to walk. Every time you walked she'd always go past a puppy that lived in a box. Today like usual she decided to say hi to it Pearl: Hello there girl. We'll find you a place to live. Sadly you can't live with me. Only because of my older sister. She hates animals. I'll see you later girlie. Pearl then walked into the school. She went to her locker. Her locker had notes on it and some drawing. Notes that read DIE WHORE or SLUT or CHOKE ON A DICK. She was used to seeing these sadly. It didn't really effect her. She walked into her first period class, art. She goes to her seat. She sees that there's nails on her seat as well as glue. She stairs at it for a little bit. Suddenly her art teacher comes in. She looks so miserable. Art Teacher: Alright kids I'll be taking your attendance. Pearl, why are you standing up? Sit down! Or I'll mark you absent! With that Pearl sat down. The teacher took attendance and with that her school day begun. A couple hours later school is finally out. Finally! There was Pearl getting bullied by her usual bullies. Ashley, Breanne and Jenny all white girls who bullied Pearl for being biracial. Pearl was getting beat up by them in the bathroom Ashley: Stupid fucking half breed! Breanne: God! It's fun watching you suffer! Chinks like you need to suffer! Jenny: Rather half breeds like her should die. Men would want you if you weren't a half breed Ashley: Yeah! Black men would want you if you were white! I mean your skin is white but those hot pink eyes are a big turn off! Asian men would want you if you were white! Again you're not 100% white. Latino men would want you if you were white or Latina oh wait you aren't neither. Lastly, white men would want you if you were Asian but your just half so you don't fit. Plus you aren't submissive enough! Breanne: I hope after today you go back to fucking China! Pearl: *Coughs Blood* I'm German and Japanese not Chinese! Suddenly Ashley kicks her in the stomach really hard Ashley: SHUT THE FUCK U YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHO THE HELL CARES! ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS SHIT ON ROADS, PISS IN POP AND EAT CATS! DOES IT FUCKING MATTER ? BESIDES ALL YOUR MEN ARE THE SAME! ALL OF THEM HAVE TINY PENISES, ARE ALL PERVS AND ARE ALL NERDS! EAT SHIT! Breanne: Hey, Ashley, I have a great idea. Why don't we put her head in the toilet and see how long she can last in there Ashely: Good fucking idea! Jenny: Let's find a very dirty one with shit and piss in it. Ashley: Good fucking idea! An hour later Pearl was walking home. She had tears in her eyes, she smelled of urine and feces. She then saw the puppy. Pearl: You and I are the same. We both don't fit anywhere. Suddenly Pearl got a text from her sister. She had to come home. She knew what was gonna happen when she did. Diamantina: *Punches Pearl in the stomach* You're so fucking weak! I swear! Pearl: Please stop Diamantina: SHUT UP! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANNA DO TO YOU! WHY COULDN'T MOM FUCKING ABORT YOU ? THAT'D BE NICE! TODAY WAS A MISTAKE! And with that her sister left her. Her sister gave her hell. It was most likely because their mother favored Pearl over her making her jealous. The abuse all started when Pearl was 12. Pearl was curled up in her bed all in pain. She was crying. She suddenly got a message. It was from Sapphire. Oh that's right Pearls been talking to these seven girls. They all seemed great. She was happy she had online friends. She decided to talk to Sapphire. Sapphire: Hello, Pearl. Happy Birthday! You're 18 right ? Pearl: Yes :) Sapphire: That's nice! Did you have a nice birthday ? Pearl: Well my mom did wish me a happy birthday...the only person that loves me and acknowledges me. Sapphire: I'm sorry to hear that :( I know I just met you a month ago but you really sound like a nice girl. Also remember my friend you now have seven friends and I as well do too. Pearl: Thank you. I know. I wish I can meet you guys in person. Sapphire: Same! I wish I could meet you too. Well I have to go now. Bye :) Pearl: Bye. Pearl was happy to have friends. Though they were online friends she still was happy. She hasn't talked to all of them though. She's only talked to 3 girls so far. Ruby LaFevre. She seemed very sweet. She also seems to be from France. Citrine Nyoko. She sounded very nice. Apparently she lives in a female lesbian utopia on the recently discovered eighth continent, Zealanadia. So tumblrs wishes have come true huh ? It also seems that she is biracial (Japanese and Latvian). She was happy have another biracial girl. Sapphire Boseok. She is very nice. She as well doesn't have any personal friends due to her living on Antarctica. Pearl was happy to befriend her. She talks to her the most. There were still 4 girls Pearl still had to talk to Topaz Jewelle. From her profile it seems she lives in Australia and loves sex and men. Pearl was quite interested in her sex life. Emerald Jawhira. From her profile it seems she likes drawing and is from North Africa, the country Egypt. Lapis Tamakawa. From her profile it seems she lives in Japan and it seems she's obsessed with unicorns. Amethyst Gemme. From her profile it seems she's from Brazil and it seems she's boy crazy and loves makeup. As Pearl noticed all of these girls were on 1 continent. Damn! Pearl looked at the time on her phone it said 8:00PM. Pearl decided to get some rest. Trivia Category:��UnicornPoop��